1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light guide plates, and particularly to a light guide plate and a backlight module employing the light guide plate, the backlight module typically being part of an LCD (liquid crystal display).
2. Description of Related Art
LCD devices are thin, light in weight, and drivable by a low voltage, and thereby extensively employed in various electronic devices.
In an LCD device, usually a backlight module having a light source and a light guiding device is used to provide the needed illumination. The light source emits light beams to the light guiding device, which then transmits the light beams to illuminate liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal panel. It is important that the light guiding device transmits light beams to the liquid crystal panel uniformly. However, conventional backlight modules are not always able to provide uniform illumination, and may be unduly thick and heavy.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.